


Shattered

by emilia_kaisa



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Family is important, Hospital, How Do I Tag, Liv talks with her mom, Ravi is there for her oc, Sad, Sickness, after season finale, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little something set right after season finale ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Season finale was a long time ago, but I felt that I had to write something. And this short something happend.  
> Sorry.
> 
> Title from 'Shattered' by Trading Yeasterday

Liv can’t move. 

All she can do is to stare at her brother, who’s lying unconcious, covered with blood. She barely can hear her mother telling her to go with one of the doctors. Telling her that she has to help Evan.

But she can’t, God, she can’t do that.

She can’t turn her brother to a monster she is. 

_ God, forgive me. _

Her mother’s voice is louder and louder with every second. 

‘Liv! Please!’

Liv shivers, fighting with tears. She has to be strong, she has to do something, anything, she can’t just stay here and watch him die...

She feels her mother’s hand on her shoulder and seconds later she is forced to look her in the eyes.

‘Liv, I beg you, help your brother.’ 

Liv blinks twice and looks at the floor. Looking in her mother’s red eyes is suddenly so difficult...

‘I can’t.’ Liv whispers, closing her eyes.

‘What?’ she can hear how surprised her mother is. She can only imagine how hard to understand her words are. ‘Liv, you have to...’

‘I can’t.’ Liv opens her eyes and looks at her mother. She looks so lost. Confused. And when she speaks, her voice is shaking.

‘Why, Liv?’ 

Liv takes a deep breath, because she knows that she has to say that, but this is so hard...

‘I’m sick, mom.’

Her mother opens her mouth a little and takes a step back. 

‘Sick?’ she repeats, her voice squeaky.

Liv nods. She feels so tired; all she wants is to crawl in some dark corner and sleep, sleep and never wake up.

After a moment of silence her mother calms down a little, but when she speaks, her voice is still a little bit thin.

‘So that happened at the party. That’s why you’ve changed so much?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ pain in her mother’s eyes is unbearable.

_ God, no. _

Liv knows that she can’t have this conversation right now. She makes mom believe that her daughter has her blood infected by some awful illness while her son is fighting for his life on an operating table. She knows that if she tells her mother something more, she breaks down.

‘Mom, I’m so sorry. I will explain everything, but now we have to focus on Evan.’

Her mother nods slowly. Suddenly she looks old and exhausted and that view makes Liv want to cry again. But that doesn’t last long; her mother whipes tears from her cheeks and says ‘Stay here, Liv; I will talk to a doctor.’ and seconds later Liv is alone.

Liv doesn’t know how long she’s standing here, looking at her brother.

He’s so fragile.

He can die and it’s all her fault.

 

She can’t look at him anymore; she has to get out, she can’t stay, she can’t...

Liv turns around and hits someone’s body; she feels warm arms wrapping around her and she finally breaks down.

‘It’s okay.’ she hears Ravi’s calm voice and feels his hand on her head. 

Liv can’t say anything through the tears, so she just holds him closer, wishing his words are true.

 

 

 


End file.
